


Why

by Style_Shipper_Raven



Category: South Park
Genre: Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Rape, Surprises, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Style_Shipper_Raven/pseuds/Style_Shipper_Raven
Summary: Kyle is in an abusive relationship with Kenny. Kenny gets drunk one day and starts hitting and hurting kyle. The next morning Kyle gets a cal from a. Old friend and he is surprised to hear how he is doing.....read to continue





	Why

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raven mcneal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Raven+mcneal).



> All Kyle's POV plus when I finished writing this my finger hurt like hell and it was 2:59 at night *sleepy* bye please leave a kudos and I'll write more ALSO I CORRECTED THE SPELLING ERRORS IF U GOT CONFUSED IM SORRY I FIXED THEM READ ON SP FANS

K-kenny what are you doing? I say stuttering while backing away slowly. "Shhhhh just c-come gimme a kiss Kylie". No get away I say shoving him. Your drunk Kenny go lie down. " fuck you kyle" says Kenny grabbing my arm and dragging me to our bedroom. "Ahh stop it Kenny noo" SHUT UP OR I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO REALLY CRY ABOUT" I kept quiet and tears stream down my face and he yanked my arm harder. Once we reached our bedroom Kenny quickly undressed me and himself and threw me on the bed. "Why Kenny I thought you loved me" shut up" says Kenny grabbing my penis. He took it in his mouth and played with my balls. I kick and scream but he stopped me and punched me. After about 1 hour of Kenny abusing and raping me he falls asleep. "Phew"! I say with relief. Owww he really gave me a big shiner this time. I dab a little alcohol patch up my cut on my left arm. Ugh what am I gonna do why I he raping me and physically hurting me. I sigh and go back to our room. Once it's day time I get up and shower. Once I stepped out the shower Kenny was in the doorframe with my iPhone in his hand. " WHO THE HELL IS STAN?" What? I say looking confused. I haven't heard that name in like 6 years. "WHY IS THIS DICKHEAD TRYING TO CALL YOU"?!. I shrug and continue drying my hair. "HEY LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU FUCKTARD" WHY IS CALLING YOU ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME, IS HE FUCKING YOU". he screams with a Very angry expression. I feel tears in my eyes. look Kenny he probably got my number somehow maybe by cartman I dunno but I I haven't seen him like 6 years dude. "well it better not happen again". He says kissing my cheek. " I'm going to work I want my dinner by 9 when I get off". He grabs his beer bottle and alms the door. I cry right there on the toilet. what the fuck am I gonna do about this maniac who abuses me and rapes me. I get dressed and look and see that I have 1 missed call, 1 new message and a voicemail from "STAN". the text message says 1.umm hey this is Stan marsh is this Kyle Broflovski? The voicemail says Hi um if this is Kyle I remember u...you were my best friend from south park Colorado and Wendy testaburger gave me this number soo hit me up when you get a chance bye. I kinda smile and text him. " Hello this is Kyle and I remember you Stanley call me". After about 2 minutes he calls me. "Hello I say. Hi this is Stan. Hello Stanley how have you been?. I ask smiling. Oh nothing I moved to Denver and got a nice apartment, what about you? I live in Denver with my husband. Oh congrats kyle I didn't know you were gay. Yes I am so are you dating or married to anyone?. I ask concerned. Umm actually I am married to umm......Bebe Stevens and we have a daughter named Bailey-Sarah. My mouth fucking drop when he said that name and he has a daughter. wow you married bebe and have a kid wasn't she with Clyde? Ya they broke up last year and we've been dating for a While then in October I asked her to marry me and then in December she surprised me and said she was pregnant. Well congrats dude I'm happy for you. So who are you married to Kyle? Well I'm engaged to Kenny. wow damn dude your engaged... To kenny....what's his last name again? His last name is McCormick. Well I gotta go Kyle bebe is calling me to dinner. OK bye Stan call me later. I hung up and rembered I have to cook. OK it's been an Hour and I'm done cooking. I made escargot with a side of garlic mashed potatoes I decided to make a fancy dinner for me and Kenny so I made escargot with snais I bought from the store. 10 minutes later the door slams open with kenny standing in the doorway. I greet him and tell him dinner is ready. We sit and he questions my cooking. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!!!" its escargot I say eating one. "GROSSS WHAT IS THIS GREEN SLIMEY SHIT?" Kenny its snail try it. "MAN I ASKED FOR A NICE DECENT DINNER, NOT NO DAMN SNAIL AND MASHED POTATOES WITH GRASS IN IT. it called garlic mashed potatoes. " FUCK YOU KYLE I'M GOING TO BED" he stands up and and walks by as He does that he whispers "I'll be waiting for you Kylie" in a sinister seductive voice. I cringe and shiver. My life is a living hell


End file.
